narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GO!!!
GO!!! jest to utwór wykonywany przez FLOW do czwartego openingu z serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 7 kwietnia 2003 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 78 do 103. Opis Opening otwiera wizerunek Sasuke, następnie widzimy Kakashiego, Sakurę, Naruto by na koniec zobaczyć całą drużynę siódmą we wspólnym kadrze. W kolejnych kadrach widzimy mieszkańców wioski liścia i Kisame na którego mieczu pojawia się logo serii. Oczy Itachiego wprowadzają nas w kolejne ujęcia z Konohańczykami. Tekst Piosenki Romaji= We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) You Punch Like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!) Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou! We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) You Punch Like a drunken RIDER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! Right here Right now (Go!) You Punch Like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! (Bam!) |-| Kanji= We are Fighting Dreamers高みを目指して Fighting Dreamers形振り構わず Fighting Dreamers信じるがままに Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せLike a弾丸LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) 険しい修羅の道の中　人のちずを広げてどこへ行く？ ごく菜食の烏が　それを奪い取って破り捨てた さあ心の目　見開いてしかと今を見極めろ！(Yeah!) 失うもの何てないさ　いざ参ろう！ We are Fighting Dreamers高みを目指して Fighting Dreamers形振り構わず Fighting Dreamers信じるがままに Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せLike a弾丸LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) |-| Polski= Jesteśmy walczącymi marzycielami Którzy zmierzają na szczyt Marzycielami walczącymi nie dbając o swój wygląd Marzycielami walczącymi o to co wierzymy Tylko tylko tylko oh...! Po prostu idź moją drogą Tutaj i teraz Walczysz jak pijany jeździec Tutaj i teraz Wyładuj złość i okiełznaj ogień Tutaj i teraz Walczysz jak pijany jeździec Tutaj i teraz W środku ciężkiej drogi z niekończącymi się konfliktami Czy podążasz by ranić innych ludzi Międzynarodowy głos ukradł to pytanie i wyrzucił do krzaków Teraz otwórz swoje serce i dobrze się przyjrzyj teraźniejszości Yeah! Nie ma nic do stracenia, więc chodźmy! |-| Angielski= We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances Fighting Dreamers, because we believe Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) Fire like a bullet LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) At the middle of a grim fighting road, we up man's map; where do we go? The plant-eating crow plunders that and escapes Now, the eye of the heart only opens to make sure of the present! (Yeah!) There is nothing lost, so let's turn back! We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances Fighting Dreamers, because we believe Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) Fire like a bullet LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Ciekawoski *Pojawiają się poraz pierwszy członkowie Akatsuki - Itachi i Kisame, oraz ostatnii z Trójki Legendarnych Sanninów; Tsunade. *Opening posiada także drugą wersje gdzie dodanych jest więcej scen z Tsunade dodatkowo Itachi vs Kakash, Naruto vs Kabuto oraz Naruto z Rasenganem. *W openingu widać cień Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. *Kiedy pojawiają się oczy Itachiego widać cień Amaterasu. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Chōji Akimichi *Hinata Hyuga *Ino Yamanaka *Jiraiya *Pakkun *Gamakichi *Akamaru *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Maito Gai *Rock Lee *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yūhi *Anko Mitarashi *Tsunade *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Tonton *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Udon Moegi *Kisame Hoshigaki *Itachi Uchiha *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto